Bat in star city (Small light in a dark knight book I)
by Lost-In-Another-World-24601
Summary: The Red Hood travels to Star City intent on reuniting with his younger sister and using her to influence the Bat. Unknown to both the Batman and Red Hood, Nayra Wayne has taken up the hero mantle as Swift, partner to the Green Arrow. Will her secret be revealed or will she keep the truth hidden from those she loves? (lots of GA but it is a Batman story) update every friday
1. Chapter 1

**So i'm back my lovely readers! Sorry its been so long and I know i need to work on my other stories but i've really lost my way on those but here. I hope you like the story i've been working on for ages.**

 **-elle**

 **Star City, Friday. 23:56**

"You ready?" The arrow asked the girl by his side. She looked at him behind the mask, her eyes wide with excitement. This really was her first night out and after all the months she'd been training she was ready for this. The Arrow jumped down into the middle of the alley his bow drawn.

"Mathew Brown you have failed this city" He said darkly to the drug dealer.

"Maybe but you're the one who won't walk away!" Brown said holding a gun pointed at the archer as the rest of his gang walked out of the shadows most where armed with pipes ad the occasional knife. Luckily only two where armed with guns. The Arrow lunged behind cover as Mathew and his goons open fired on where he'd been standing. Looking up The Arrow could to see that his partner had already left her post and jumped into action. She dropped down behind the group of gunmen and quickly, in a spinning motion, took out the two closest to her. They dropped without a sound and he watched proudly as she moved onto her third.

As the men began to realize they where fighting on two fronts, Oliver drew his bow picking off the attackers. They thinned them out in minutes before he engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the men.

"Hey Swift" The Archer called as he used his bow to drive a man into the wall punching his face until the man fell to the ground.

"What Arrow?" She asked kicking a mans knee before bashing a stick down onto his head.

"What's your favourite part of a joke?" He asked engaging another man, one of the last standing.

"Do we have to do this now?" Swift asked ducking under a man's punch and ramming her kali sticks up into his diaphragm. She was having trouble enough with the men she didn't need him distracting her.

"Mines the punch line!" He exclaimed as his fist connected with a mans face.

The fight was over then, Mathew Brown lay on the ground bleeding from a bullet wound, death by the hands of his own men. Whether it was intentional or not she was unsure but she didn't really care. With the men disposed of ,the archers line was the finish to the fight.

Swift doubled over with laughter then, "Gods I hate you sometimes" She said to the archer. Oliver gave her a cocky smile

"No you don't, come on birdy lets go home" he said putting a hand on her shoulder as she stood up sliding the Kali sticks into place on her back.

The two walked towards the motorbikes and returned to the arrow cave. Unbeknownst to them a figure watched the duo from the shadows of a building.

"So this is the competition," He muttered to himself.

* * *

By the time they where back in the cave Nayra was aware of all the injuries she'd sustained. It was her least favourite part of the job. Once all the adrenalin had worn off and her mind had replayed everything that happened, she felt every blow and graze she'd been dealt.

"Welcome back" Felicity said to the two as they walked into the cave.

"Hey Lissy" Nayra greeted doing her best not to groan as she walked over to the medical table, taking off her shirt as she did so. She wore a black sports bra underneath but it wasn't as if they hadn't seen her in it before.

Her shoulder was red, a shallow wound near the top. She sighed and began to clean it, doing her best not to hiss in pain as Oliver and Felicity talked.

When she was done cleaning she started trying to bandage the wound, it was harder than it looked. Using one hand she tried wrapping the white gauze around her arm to no avail.

Oliver chuckled slightly walking over to help her. She rolled her eyes slightly put out by his smirk as he finished wrapping her arm.

"You okay?" He asked as she rolled her shoulder making sure the damage wasn't anything worse than she'd first thought.

"Yeah I'm fine. Its not that bad just a graze" She said.

"you got lucky. We're done for the night want me to drive you home?" He asked as she took the shirt knowing she would need to mend it before she went out again.

"Such a gentleman" She teased, he laughed clapping her on her back.

"Always birdy" he answered.

"Alright I'm going to change then you can drive me home" She said walking into another room where her civvy clothes were.

Oliver walked over to Felicity who'd been watching the two of them, a small smile on her face. She remembered the kid she'd meet the few months earlier. She'd been wary and it had taken Oliver weeks to get her to open up. Now Nayra was a whirlwind of a child capable of holding her own in a world of dark alleys.

"How did Digg do tonight?" Oliver asked the blond computer girl.

"Fine- he's angry that you've got him shadowing and not out in the field where he can be helpful but we didn't really get any information on the Traid if they're even still operational in the docks"

'Well that's what we have to find out isn't it?" Oliver said grabbing his jacket from the chair, having already changed out of his arrow suit.

* * *

Nayra walked into the room as they finished their conversation.

"Ready to go?" Oliver asked. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.

She frowned looking at the clock on the wall wondering who would be calling at this time.

"Nayra Wayne" She said curtly her mind having settled on the possibility of them being telemarketers, after all it was almost midnight who would reasonably be calling at this hour.

"Hey Nayra its Bruce" A familiar voice said over the phone.

Nayra froze her expression changing- it wasn't that she didn't keep in touch with her cousin; it was that he didn't call unless something important had come up.

"Hey Bruce" She said frowning unsure of what had gone wrong "No of course I'm free this weekend- yeah I'll see you soon" She hung up, her hand falling to her side as she looked up at Oliver.

"My family is coming to town" She said slightly stunned.

"That's a good thing right?" Felicity asked unsure of what was wrong in the situation.

* * *

 **Gotham City 04:12**

"Do we know why the Red Hood is in Star City?" Tim asked Bruce as he put the phone down onto the table.

"Nayra's there, he knows that and he knows who we are" Bruce replied

"He wants to use her against us" Tim concluded

"Yes" Bruce responded darkly looking at the computer, the file on its screen was that of Jason Todd.

"But he wont hurt her right? I mean they where like siblings."

"Maybe but we don't know how the pit changed his feelings towards her"

"Right" Tim said darkly worry edged into his voice.

 **please tell me what you thought of the first chapter, I promise it gets better. Seriously it gets better, its not a strong beginning I know but I also know my character and this is just** **jumping in you'll get more of the story and why people are where they are soon enough.**

 **that is if you keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a second chapter don't get used to the fast updates unless you care to tell me what you think- thats right my readers i'm bribing you. Oh dear that sounds mean, oh well it true. Also read my AN below for more details on N's past. And remember the story only gets better from here on out.**

 **Star city 09:36**

Jason sat on his motorbike watching his sister as she got ready for the morning, he'd been stalking her for a few days now and he was sure Batman knew he was here. He was going to be a problem but it was the attention he was looking for. Jason remembered vividly how adamant Bruce had been that Nayra never know what they did, he'd gone to such lengths to keep her in the dark that it made Jason sure his plan would work.

Nayra walked out of her apartment closing the door behind her. Jason couldn't help but smile at seeing her; she'd grown so much since the last time he'd seen her. Sure she'd been doing her best to keep from crying as Bruce sent her away to school but he remembered more the girl who'd pestered Dick into teaching her acrobatics. And now here she was, taking senior and collage level classes at only 15. She was interning for school, at QC of all places.

She walked into a coffee shop next to her apartment building, he wanted to get closer to her but he didn't want to risk being seen. Sure it had been years since he'd last seen her but he didn't want to risk it.

He followed her to the front of Queen Consolidated where she was met by a blond man who Jason realized after a second was Oliver Queen himself. His little sister had some how wormed her away to the very top.

She had a life.

The realization almost angered him, both of them had seemingly come back from the death and yet people had welcomed her with open arms and she was thriving.

* * *

 **Star City 12: 12**

Nayra sat in the cold seat of the conference room, she was supposed to be paying attention to the meeting but it was falling to pieces. She was here for a school project shadowing people to see how business worked. No one was surprised when she managed to snag Oliver Queen for her project and of course Oliver had been happy to help her- choosing to shadow QC had been his idea in the first place. But sitting in the meeting she couldn't keep her mind on the meeting.

Judging by Oliver's expression it wasn't going well his brow was creased and she could tell he was doing everything in his power not to hit something. She'd seen the look before many times. Her mind kept wandering during the meeting.

Bruce, She was going to see him later that day. Oliver had offered to let her take the day off to prepare but she knew that would only make it worse.

She'd cleaned up her house, hidden any mention of her nightly activities and even rented out hotel rooms for her cousin but it still didn't feel like enough-

She was jarred from her thoughts by the glass wall behind her exploding the air filling with the sound of gunfire. She dropped to the ground watching the masked men run into the room.

Oliver ran to help her pushing some of the people who'd been in attendance of the meeting out of the room.

"Get them out of here!" Oliver ordered and Nayra nodded and ran to open the door. They had seconds to pull it off but nothing in her mind was going to hold her back.

She sprinted for the lifts and pressed the button pushing the three she was guarding into the lift before they could protest, not that they wanted to. She was about to follow them when an arm wrapped around her neck pulling her back from the lift.

"Come on girly don't fight" The man said in her ear grunting as she kicked at the air and clawed his arm. She'd reacted out of instinct not training.

Nayra cried out as she was lifted up and pulled down the hallway. The man stopped for a moment and that was his mistake. She planted her feet and grabbing his arm she snapped her head back into his nose and then threw him over her shoulder into the floor and then kicked his head. He didn't get back up. She smirked slightly she'd executed the take down perfectly, just as she'd been taught.

She let out a sigh and looked around, the hallway was empty but that wasn't going to last long. She bent down grabbing the mans gun and quickly checked her surroundings for a second time.

The hallway door busted open and she got ready to fire.

"Whoa its me!" Oliver said putting his hands up as he saw her behind the barely of the gun. Nayra sighed with relief and lowered the gun.

"How many more?" she asked eyes wide as she tried to keep herself calm Oliver shook his head,

"No idea lets go!" He turned watching apprehensively as the lights of the lift got closer to their floor. Nayra raised the gun as the doors open, instead of being met with more masked me she was met with the SCPD.

Nayra let the gun drop to her side and tears of relief wheel up in her eyes, she did not cry but with everything that had happened and the gun in her hand she decided it was best to show her fear instead of pushing it away as she had for most of her life. A police officer walked over to them.

"Are you alright?" He asked, she nodded and let the officer take the gun from her. As the youngest she should be the most rattled by the experience and in reality she was. Oliver put his arm around her protectively going along with her display of emotion.

* * *

Nayra sat in back of one of the ambulances covered by a bright red shock blanket. Her mind was going over the attack as a doctor did her best to check for any signs of injury. They flashed a light in her eyes asked her to repeat words and numbers and then follow a finger in front of her eyes. Then the doctor went to her hands, here where small cuts along her palms nothing to deep but there was a rather large piece of glass placed shallowly in her palm, she did her best not to wince as it was pulled from her hand and then her hand was wrapped in white bandages.

The doctor handed her a glass of water and then left her.

"Nayra?" Someone said, the girl looked up her eyes widened.

"Dick!" She exclaimed standing up and embracing him.

They stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away holding her at arms length to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly his eyes narrowing. Nayra pulled away from him ever so slightly.

"I'm fine Dick really," I promise.

"You got shot at!" He said. Part of him almost scolding her the other was still locked in dis-belief that she'd been in that much danger.

"Dick I'm fine," She snapped and her brother sighed.

"I know I know N, I just worry" She smiled at him.

"I know you do- what are you doing here not that it's not wonderful to see you," she said.

"Bruce told me- well Tim mentioned that they where coming down to see you and I figured I'd tag a long. Better than Skype"

"Yes this is better than Skype" She said "come on there's someone I want you to meet" Dick frowned as she took his hand in her own bandaged ones and lead him to a second ambulance where a man sat also wrapped his own red shock blanket.

"Dick this is Oliver Queen, Oliver this is my brother Richard" She introduced Dick stepped forwards a hand extended towards the man. Dick had heard of him before, his sister had mentioned him in a few of the texts they'd sent and he knew she was interning for a week with him. Yet it was still surprising to him that the man seemed as fond of N and she was of him, almost as if they had known each other for longer than just the week of internship.

"Its good to meet you Richard" Oliver said

"Same Mr Queen"

"Oh no call me Oliver, Mr Queen was my father" The blond said with a charismatic smile.

"Right then Oliver, I'm going to take N home. She's got family plans to attend to," Dick said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this but maybe we can reschedule- if you're okay with it?" Oliver said knowing all to well that the young Wayne would want to even if it was just to complete the assignment.

"Yeah another time- I'm sure my teaches will understand"

"In that case I'll be in touch" The man promised.

"Thank you Oliver" She smirked and the siblings turned.

* * *

Bruce and Tim where waiting in the car outside of Nayra's apartment. They could have easily gotten into the house but for privacy's sake they waited.

"Do you think she was in the middle of it?" Tim asked as they listened to the radio announcement about the attack on Queen Consolidated.

Bruce looked out the window. "Knowing Nayra definitely" No matter how hard he'd tried he could never seem to keep his cousin out of trouble. Usually it was petty, anything from fighting at school, one of her favourite pastimes, to this getting caught in the middle of a gunfight.

"What was she even doing there? Shouldn't she have been in school?" Tim asked frowning.

"Ask her," Bruce replied simply.

The roar of an engine alerted the two to the approach of a motorcycle. Soon enough Dick turned down the street stopping the bike behind the car. He helped his sister off as Bruce and Tim got out of the car.

Bruce motioned Dick over and the man complied speaking in hushed voices as Tim walked forwards to talk with the sibling his age.

"Hey N!" Tim said clapping her on the shoulder in greeting. She smiled in return.

"Hey Tim how's Gotham?" The boy shrugged in response, the two had always gotten along well. Although they where more friends than siblings, she'd fist met Tim when she was going to school in Gotham. After going into witness protection she'd brought it to her cousins attention and Bruce had offered to be the legal guardian as Tim was placed into the program. Of course there had been other reasons behind Tim's adoption into the Wayne family but N was not aware of them.

"Interesting but not as fun as when you're there" he answered, she laughed.

"Sure" she said rolling her eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something and she glared. "Don't Tim-" She started already know what he was going to say. Dick, Tim and Bruce where all the same when it came to safety.

"But N" He almost whined " You where in danger! What where you doing there?" He asked quickly before she could protest. N sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I was there for a school project, interring for the week to see how things worked- shit hit the fan instead" She tried to explain. Tim sighed and nodded in understanding before turning towards the two others.

Bruce and Dick finished here conversation and the man walked over to the two kids.

"Hello Nayra" he said his voice ever so uneven.

"Hello Bruce" She answered. The air between the cousins was tense; she hadn't left on a good note. He'd found her digging to deep into how he spent his nights, he'd lashed out at her locking her out of a few rooms in the house- they'd fought for a long while before she announced she'd taken an interest in a school in Star City and would be starting there with in the month.

Nayra wanted to wince at the memory; she'd done a lot of thing she wasn't proud of. Her fights with Bruce where over the top, the cousins loved each other but it was hard to get along both too headstrong to let the other in. especially when he was never around- never it seemed. The trip had surprised her more because he was making time to see her; she'd almost asked if business had brought him here but he hadn't mentioned it over the phone, her childhood was littered with painful memories surrounding her cousin and his disinterest in her upbringing. She'd hoped to put that behind her when she returned from her fifth year in a boarding school but it hadn't gone so well.

N was the first to make a move, taking a step forward. She hugged him seconds later he followed in suit. He wrapped his arms around her back.

Dick smiled watching them, they always had problems and it was nice to see them get along every now and then.

"Come on in" Nayra said pulling away and taking her keys from her pocket.

Nayra's apartment was school property; with the amount of students coming in from around the states the school had bought apartment buildings to house their students- they could have build dorms but with the existing apartments so close the city had opted to buy them instead. Bruce had given the school a generous donation when his cousin had first started ensuring that she got a room to herself, it wasn't huge but they did have an image to uphold.

Her apartment really wasn't that big. She had a living room with a kitchen and a bed and bath. The place was well furnished and stylish but there was something off about the whole set up Bruce could feel it. It was almost to pristine, looking much like her room back at the mansion- hardly used.

Everything was to perfect there where almost no mistakes. Of course, she would have cleaned up before they came but something still struck him as odd.

"Nice place N" Tim said impressed, Nayra laughed and then frowned looking at the clock.

"What's wrong Nayra?"

"Nothing really- I was going to make something for dinner but I got… side tracked" She sighed.

"Its fine Nayra really. We'll order in I'll pay" Bruce said putting a hand on his cousins shoulder.

"No I can pay-"

"Nonsense Nayra I will pay" He said with a tone of finality that the two other boys recognized as his Bat tone. Nayra sighed and nodded,

"Fine then, order away Bruce." She shrugged the man smiled and gestured to the couch. She sat on the edge as Dick and Tim sat on the other side of her Bruce sat opposite them on a small chair.

"So what's Star City like?" He asked her, Nayra shrugged.

"It's nice, less crazy clowns but the city has its own charm" She smirked, Bruce didn't take her joke lightly the clown was in fact the whole reason he'd sent her to boarding school. Well one of them.

"Well I don't know about crazies, you've got two murderers who run around the street in leather outfits" Tim scoffed, Nayra froze slightly and Bruce frowned at her reaction.

"You're one to talk- what about Batman and his sidekicks." She said with a dry laugh. "They've been at it for a much longer than ours"

"Don't get so defensive N- you act like you know them" Dick said trying to break the tension.

"I don't know them but-"

"But what? Have you met them?" Bruce asked leaning forwards slightly.

"Once but its not important"

"Yes it is" her cousin said darkly as he waited for the truth to be revealed.

There was a silence that seemed to crackle between the two Wayne's.

"I got into some trouble a while back he stopped it before it could get any worse" She shrugged. She was lying blatantly lying. Yes the Arrow had saved her, more than a few times and the trouble had not been stopped before he got there. It was one of the reasons that he'd taken her in. She just couldn't stay away from danger and peril even when she tired.

"How bad was it?" Tim asked all three of them having turned towards her. Nayra frowned the feeling of being trapped growing.

"It was nothing really" She could tell they didn't believe her but before they could ask again she stood up, done with the questions. "So dinner" Se said sharply making sure they all understood that the questions where over.

Bruce looked at the clock, "Its early, perhaps the three of you should watch a movie while I got check on the hotel rooms" He said, Tim jumped at the idea.

"Yeah lets watch a movie!" He said his eyes wide with excitement. Nayra laughed slightly,

"Sure, you two can pick" She said pointing to a cabinet full of books and movies all sporadically. Dick and Tim rushed to the shelf while Nayra sat on the couch; Bruce got up and grabbed his coat.

"I'll see you all in a few hours" He promised the kids nodded and he left.

Nayra let her legs take up the good portion of the couch as she watched them go there the movies.

"How many of these do you have memorized?" Dick asked looking at the extended edition of the Lord of the Ring's movies, in almost perfect condition. He would have thought they'd never been opened excepted he knew they had been. He gotten them for her on her thirteenth birthday and the three of them, well Jason Dick and Nayra had marathoner them while Bruce had been out on patrol battling the Joker. One of the many times they'd hidden the truth from her in an almost painful way.

"Most" She answered truthfully as Tim pulled out the 2004 movie of Troy.

"Haven't you seen it?" She asked sitting up as she watched his expression change reading the back of the box.

The boy shook his head, "No I haven't"

Nayra's smile grew and Dick knew she wasn't going to let it go. "Just be glad it wasn't Lord of the Rings" Dick whispered to the boy.

Nayra jumped up from the couch, leaping over the back of it in a fluid motion. She grabbed the box walking over to the telly that had come with the place. She didn't use it often that much was obvious from the piles of schoolbooks and drawing pads left around the front of it.

She ended up making another pile on the floor of books so that she could put the disk in.

"You have to much school stuff N, don't you have any fun?" Tim asked looking at the books his nose wrinkled.

She pretended to put at him. "I have fun, just not the kind you'd think," She answered cryptically.

Dick rolled his eyes clasping his brother on the shoulder as they both sat down on the arms of the chair leaving N the middle seat.

She sat down leaning her head on Dick's shoulder and he draped his arm loosely around her shoulder.

* * *

N didn't like to admit how much she missed her family most of the time. People namely the ones she worked with nightly asked her about it frequently although she had yet to come clean about her true feelings, she was sure Oliver understood though. She'd gotten so used to lying but sitting there between her two brothers she wondered why she bothered, why she ran every time things got rough between her and her cousin.

Why run when she could be this happy? In her heart she knew the reason- she couldn't stand the hurt that her childhood memories brought.

 **Review's make me publish faster people, so if you enjoy this story please tell me what you think.**

 **Also i will be doing a story of one shots about N's childhood so if there are any moments you want to see comment below and i'll see what i can do. The story will span from when she moves in with Bruce to when she leaves for Star City so about eight years of her live (if my maths are correct) So yeah tell me what you think and if you want to see any points in her life.**

 **-Elle out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the followers Kayla DeLana, Mireilles3,** **omaribacache316, and thank you for the review it means a lot. We are getting closer to the action I promise so without further ado the third chapter of Bat in Star City.**

 **-Elle**

Bruce did stop by the hotel room's to check in but was soon on the road again, driving towards the warehouse. The one Alfred promised would be secure enough to be a stand in Batcave while they where here.

Bruce pulled up and walked around to the back of the car. After he'd made sure he was alone and hefted the large black box that held the bat suit and robin uniform along with the gadgets before walking into the warehouse.

It would have to do. The roof was high but he windows intact. There where only two doors, one larger for trucks to enter the other was a small door. He put the chest on the table in the corner and sighed it certainly wasn't what he was used to.

He opened the black case making sure everything was in tack before closing it and locking it. He couldn't be too careful especially in this neighbourhood. It almost reminded him of crime alley where he'd first met Jason, almost.

Jason.

The boy had been his greatest failure and for months after he'd gone Bruce had awoken with his Jason's name on his lips. Bruce rubbed his forehead, and now he was threatening everything that Bruce had worked to keep safe.

Bruce started walking around the warehouse making sure that the walls where intact enough that they wouldn't be disturbed and putting up perimeter monitors so they wouldn't be taken by surprise.

Jason being here, being this close to her was a warning one that Bruce hadn't and would not take lightly. Ever since his return a few months prior he'd warned Bruce to leave him alone, let him run his own coarse. Of course Bruce couldn't and wouldn't let him, but now the boy was acting out giving Bruce a reason to back off. He could get to her so easily here; she didn't have the protection of the manor, and these new vigilantes he wasn't sure they could handle the Red Hood.

The new vigilantes, Bruce would have to deal with them while he was here. They where making mistakes left and right, yes it had gotten better since the 'Arrow' had started. He was efficient in some ways but at others he was just plain sloppy. And now he'd taken on a partner, a girl and she was young he'd seen the news coverage of the two. She was good but one so young was going to make mistakes, he knew from experience. She couldn't have been much older than Dick when he'd first became Robin at the age of 12.

Bruce sighed once more and looked around the warehouse before he left locking the door behind him. The place was sturdy and he was sure it would fit his needs.

He quickly made contact with Batgirl and Alfred in Gotham before letting it go for the moment. Batgirl had wanted to come, she and N where close in school and Babs was only a year older than her, but he needed someone with eyes on the city for him. Also her father would no approve of the trip.

* * *

It was nearing six at night when Bruce started back to Nayra's apartment; he decided to swing by a pizza place for dinner. It wasn't the healthiest option but he reminded himself that sometimes it was about living for the moment and not about the mask.

He returned to the apartment to find the three sprawled on the couch the end credits of a movie rolling.

Dick was on the couch arm closest to him with Nayra leaning on his shoulder her leg across Tim's lap. As the door opened the three looked up, Tim pushed her legs off him and stood up to close the door behind his mentor.

"Pizza" Bruce announced setting the boxes on the table, Nayra got up as well going into the kitchen to retrieve plates.

* * *

Soon the Wayne family sat around the table silent except for the eating of pizza.

"This is nice" Tim said as he grabbed another slice of pizza. The others nodded in agreement Nayra was about to say something when her phone rang. She sighed knowing who it was going to be.

"One sec," She said excusing herself from the table and walking into the kitchen. "Nayra Wayne." She answered.

"Hey N, sorry to bother you-" Felicity started. "But we've got a bit of a situation." She sounded worried.

"Lissy what's wrong?" She asked frowning.

"I know you're taking the weekend off but Oliver's out with family stuff and it hasn't been the smoothest night for Dig-." The IT girl tried to explain. N got the picture she'd gotten used to Felicity's rambling.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" The young vigilantly promised.

"Be careful N" Felicity said and Nayra slipped back out into the dinning room.

"There's been a bit of a commotion with a school project and I need to stop by there for a few minutes" She explained apologetically, her lie was convincing and easy it almost pained her how easy it was to tell. Had she really become this? Lying to people had always been easy, but lying to her family?

"Of course, we should be off as well" Bruce said standing up, She started to grab the plates but he shook his head. "No you go we'll take care of this," He promised. She smiled at him before grabbing her small leather jacket and running towards the door. The jacket had been a gift from Oliver when her old one had been destroyed in an accident.

"Search the house make sure its not bugged" Bruce ordered when she was gone.

"Bruce this is her home, she's family" Dick protested.

"Yes but she's also in danger. So search the house!" Bruce ordered again this time they complied.

 **I know its a slow start but the action starts in the next chapter so to speak, we'll get to see Batman and Swift as well as a bit of the Arrow in action. So hold on for that.**

 **-Elle**

 **please review tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so as promised, so action in this chapter.**

 **Just a note on this story, although the story itself will have lots of Batman and Gotham this story is really setting up how she becomes Swift and how she learns who her family really is, so its not so much about beating people up as it is there interactions.**

 **-Elle**

Nayra rushed to the Verdant hopping off the motorbike and rushing into the club. With in minutes she was changed and rushing past Felicity who tossed her the Kali sticks that she promised had been enhanced. Nayra looked at them, there were the length of her hand and when she flicked her hands they extended to there full length and she smiled.

"I got the idea from Sara" Felicity explained, Nayra nodded smiling.

"Thanks Lissy" she said as she raced out of the cave.

She patrolled the city for a while taking down a few muggers but nothing major, it was a relatively easy night before she got the call on the police wire.

With the desperate security guard calling for help , she made her way to a bank. she hardly missed the fact that she was alone. It was weird not to have the green archer next to her but she had gone solo jobs before this was no different, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. Of course this was bigger than anything she'd done before, alone or other wise. After all she'd only been at it for a week but a bank robbery? She knew she could handle it.

The doors of the bank where already flung wide open and a security guard lay on the steps bound and gaged. They weren't very quiet about it. Swift ran up to him and quickly undid the bindings and gag.

"Call the police if there not already on there way and get some where safe" She ordered him the man. He nodded to scared and disoriented to bother questioning her. She was pretty sure he'd been hit over the head and based onhis reaction he might have a concusion she wished she could run over the proper procedure but here wasn't the time or place for her to practice. She took of into the building. She kept to the side of the building her suit helping her blend in with the shadows.

The first robber waited outside the vault gun in hand but she snuck around so she was behind him. Two quick strokes just like Oliver had taught her, one to the head and one to the knees then you took the gun and she guided him to the floor.

It was relatively simple and she pulled him out of sight of the vault; that was the hardest part.

Unknown to her she was being watched. Three shadows had crept to the roof of the bank watching her with criticising eyes.

"She's fast, and quiet" Nightwing muttered, "Got to give her that"

"Still wont make a difference in a real fight" Bats said gruffly. Nightwing rolled his eyes and then frowned gesturing to the far side of the bank the door where two more men where walking in. In the seconds before they spotted her Robin and Nightwing dropped down into the bank Batman followed but instead of going for the crooks he dropped down behind his wards.

Swift turned quickly when she heard the thumps her mind barely having time to register what had happened before she saw the Bat.

"Roof now" He growled and grabbing her arm grappled to the roof.

"What the hell!" She asked pushing away from him the moment she had footing on the roof.

"Where's the Arrow?" The bat growled, Nayra was a little shaken up. She'd meet the bat before when she was a kid but this was different- his anger directed towards her was not something she knew how to deal with so she did what she usually did and got defensive.

"He's busy what are you doing here?" She said in a sharp tone her eyes narrowed behind her mask.

"Saving your life- you where in over your head"

"I had it handled!" She said her voice raising an octave in her anger.

"You where going against armed opponents and had no idea of your surroundings. Its stupid and careless"

"You don't get to come across the country just to tell me how to do my job!" She snapped.

"You have no training you where going to screw this over" Swift growled flicking her wrists so that the kali sticks extended, she slid her foot back ready to fight. The bat could see her intention, she may have been a child but she was reckless and didn't have proper training she need to be taught a lesson, get out of the hero business early before it killed her. He growled waiting for the small girl to attack knowing full well he'd made her mad enough to.

Before the situation could escalate further an arrow landed in the roof between then and smoke filled the void. Swift coughed covering her mouth from the smoke.

Within seconds the Archer was at her side. "Go home" He muttered to her she growled about to retort but upon seeing his face she relented and disappeared by the time the smoke cleared the Arrow stood in her place.

* * *

"Oh my gods N are you okay?" Felicity asked the moment Nayra walked threw the door Diggle too moved to see if the fourteen year old was okay. She tore off the black mask and tossed it onto a table, her anger was evident written across her face and in her eyes.

"You told him! You had to go and tell him." She snapped whirling towards the computer girl. "I had it handled before the Bat freaks showed up and Oliver!" She shouted.

"Nayra calm down I made the call, I assessed the situation and you know what I'm glad I called Oliver. You could have gotten seriously hurt in there N, I know you can handle yourself but that was pushing it. On your own against at least five armed guards with no element of surprise. No N it was necessary" Diggle said walking towards her. The man sighed putting a hand on her shoulder but N shrugged it off. She understood why he'd made the call but it didn't mean she was happy with it and certainly wasn't about to admit he was right.

She walked passed the too and changed out of the outfit coming back out in her stranded tank top and black jeans. She had a few minor scrapes and bruises from the night but nothing major and nothing she couldn't hide with the right about of cover up.

She walked to the training space grabbing the kali sticks that where positioned there for her use and got to work on a dummy. The jeans made some of her kicks hard but she didn't care at that moment all she cared about was her fists pounding into the dummy

Minutes into her routine Oliver walked in, stopping only to put down his bow before walking over to her.

"What the hell where you thinking picking a fight with the Bat?" He practically yelled at her. "Its bad enough you go to a bank robbery without back up but then you try to tick _him_ off?"

All she could do was sigh. "Ollie I really don't have a good answer- I was angry. Angry that he'd messed up my job and I couldn't keep my head is all."

"I know you get like that especially around Gotham matters but N please think before you act next time"

Nayra nodded her promise and Oliver seemingly satisfied ended the crusade for the night. "Come on N, I'll drive you home"

He always offered and she always accepted.

* * *

 **Star City 03:45**

Nayra lay in bed looking at the ceiling as she went over what had been said between her and the Batman.

Something was familiar about him, the way they'd clashed. The way the meeting had tensed in seconds- like every other argument she'd had with her cousin- no.

She refused to believe the realization she'd come to.

Her cousin was no the caped crusader, he couldn't be. She didn't know what she'd do if it was true. The more she thought about it the more it made sense. Not only him but this bat family of his, it paralleled her own almost to a T. She shook her head she was imagining things again, her cousin was a businessman who cared more about his job than her. She'd come to terms with that years ago, it may be a harsh depiction of her cousin but it kept her from feeling the hurt that had haunted her as a child.

Sleep finally did find her but not without its own punishments subjecting her to the memories of her childhood and the accident that had left her orphaned.

* * *

 **Star City 03:45**

"So what do we think of the Arrow?" Tim asked once they'd all settled down in the makeshift bat cave.

"He's sloppy and untrained but he is trying to do good in this city" Bruce answered still in his batsuit the cowl pulled back as he sat at the seat near the computer.

Nightwing rolled his eye at the description of the archer. "You're just mad because his sidekick tired to pick a fight with you" He Dick teased.

"She's hot headed and that will get her killed" The Bat retorted.

"She just needs more experience" Nightwing answered before standing up. "We should turn in, make it look like we at least used the hotel rooms- can be drawing to much suspicion to us now can we?"

"Fine, change and we'll go" Bruce answered and got up the boys following.

 **Please review and tell me what you thought, also as i have previously mentioned i am going to be doing a series of one shots about her childhood up to this story so if you have any events that you would like to see, birthday's- fights- what ever it might be just comment it below and i'll try to work it into those.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star City 09:01**

 **Thank you for the story followers and favourites.**

Nayra rolled out of bed her body drenched in sweet from night terrors and aching for more sleep; it wasn't that she needed it more that she wanted the sweet release from the present and from her dreams.

She looked at her phone making sure she hadn't missed anything, she had a few texted from her school friends most of which where on break for the week gone back to there respected homes for Thanksgiving weekend. There was also a missed call from her cousin, which she'd only missed by thirty minutes. She redialled him curious to see what he wanted and doing her best to keep the ideas she's concocted that night out of her head as she waited for him to pick up.

"Bruce Wayne" The man greeted formally when he answered making her wonder if he'd bothered to check the caller ID.

"Hey Bruce its Nayra- I'm just returning your call" She said and could almost feel the formality begin to wane from the call.

"Ah yes, I wanted to know if you'd join us for brunch?"

Nayra looked at the clock on the wall "Sure I'd love to"

"We'll be there in thirty" Her cousin said and then hung up.

She spent the next minutes showering off from the night before something she'd forgotten to do. She wasn't soar, which was a bonus, but she was reminded of how closer she'd come to not walking away from it. She didn't like to admit things, even less when they took away from her believe that she was untouchable.

Twenty minutes later she was dressed in her customary black jeens with ripped knees and black tank top her worn leather jacket on the back of the couch as she watched the news there was some coverage about her activates that night but nothing about the Bat being in Star City. She supposed it was a good thing, the extra attention wasn't needed right now.

Bruce knocked on the door a few minutes later,

"Hey Bruce" Nayra greeted opening the door she was surprised to see just him there.

"Dick and Tim decided to stay behind so it's just us today" Bruce said all to aware of what the boys had been planning. Getting the cousins to talk seemed to be a twisted game the two played.

"Right" She said carefully grabbing her jacket and leaving the apartment.

The brunch was nice, the cousins discussed the weather at first and then they dived deeper.

"How do you like school here?" He asked, Nayra sighed in return the subject was the gateway to the next topic she knew. That next topic was always home.

"It's not as challenging as Gotham Academy but its good." She rubbed her head sheepishly.

"I'm surprised you find anything challenging" Her cousin said smiling. It was no secret that Nayra was gifted; her talent with languages was apartment from the start, her ability to grasp English so easily when she was a child.

Nayra shrugged. "I've found a few things to keep my interest here but-" She paused for a moment and Bruce knew what she was about to say, he almost couldn't believe it. "I've been thinking about coming home"

Bruce smiled at her. "I'm glad N, truly. You've been missed"

"I've missed my family," She admitted for the first time, to herself and out loud.

The rest of the brunch was spent talking about her return and how long it would take to get the papers threw to the school, they concluded less than a week but would allow from more time based on how she felt about leaving. The two had a strange manner about them when it came to discussing personal affairs, they kept it as business like as possible that was of course unless it had progrestd to a fight but this had not.

Going home scared her because she had to face her own mistakes but now in truth she was most worried about leaving the team, she'd come to love them like family and even though she knew they'd getting on fine without her she wanted to pretend they would need her.

Bruce dropped her off at her house a few hours later after the two had walked out the city for a bit evading paparazzi's that seemed to always dog her cousins footsteps when he left the confines of the manor or Wayne enterprises. With Bruce Wayne coming to Star City the long time shaky relationship between the two had resurfaced and with the shaky trust they'd just garnered both didn't want the reminder.

"I'll see you tonight then" Bruce said when he dropped her off. Nayra nodded smiling; she quickly got out of the car bounding up the steps to her apartment.

She walked inside the smile still on her face; she dropped her phone on the table taking off her jacket. She was so caught up in thought she didn't realize she wasn't alone till the intruder made his presence known.

"Nice place you got- did you dear cousin pay the school off to get you a special pad?" A taunting voice asked jarring her from her taught. Nayra whirled more than surprised to see a man sitting in her armchair.

"What the- how did you get in here?" She stammered her eyes wide with fear.

"The front door" The man shrugged standing up. "Come with my quietly and I promise I wont hurt you" He said taking a step towards her. Her eyes widened her heart pounding in her ears.

"Some how I don't believe that" She spat slowly moving towards her phone. Jason saw this almost to late and as he lunged forwards to stop her. Nayra grabbed the phone sliding her thumb across the screen trying to pull up the emergency call before he got to close.

"I didn't want to have to do this" Jason growled and lunged at her, he pinned her to the ground but she fought back. He was taken by surprised as she rolled away from him her foot connecting with his masked face. She pushed herself up off her hands flipping onto her feet.

That surprised Jason, he knew Dick had given her lessons on acrobatics but he was sure she'd stopped them long ago. A move like than needed practice.

"Neat trick where'd you learn it?" He asked as he swung forwards.

"A friend" She answered ducking under the punch and kicking towards his torso. He smirked usually the kick would have been effective but he'd been trained against it. He grabbed the foot pulling her into him. He moved ever so slightly sending her into a stack of books. She groaned but got up quickly he moved forwards again taking advantage of her disorientation.

"Sorry N" HE said tripping her and putting a knee into her chest so she couldn't move away. He took out a syringe from his pocket more than glad it hadn't been damaged. He turned her head trying not to look at her eyes as he slid the needle into her neck. She let out a muttered cry of fear and pain and he closed his eyes and he slipped the syring out her hand still clawed at his hands but he'd won.

Her fighting stopped an agonizing minute later as the sedative took effect. He took his knee off her chest and slowly picked her up.

"Sorry N but it has to happen" He sighed and left the apartment carrying her away.

* * *

Bruce growled and looked at his phone, it was the third time he'd tired to get in touch with his cousin. At first he'd assumed that she was busy with school work but after the second time he'd called her fears started to creep into the back of his mind.

Just when everything had been going so well between them: He pinched the bridge of his nose before opening his phone again and calling Dick.

"Bruce what is it?" the young man asked over the sound of a busy street.

"Nayra has not been answering my calls, go check on her?" The man answered and then hung up not wanting to explain his concern any further.

Dick looked at the phone and then for his younger brother. They where in the middle of a coffee break from their exploration of the city, Dick had learned early in his career as Robin that cities where very different during the day than at night. Plus Tim had wanted to stretch his legs, the fifteen year old didn't like to be inside for to long. When he'd been Tim's age he couldn't stay inside either- he still couldn't to be truthful. The two had spent most of the day outside learning about the city and making a few stops that would help them in their night crusades.

"Tim, Bruce wants me to do something- can you make your way back to the hotel?"

"Of course I can Dick." The boy answered smugly rolling his eyes.

Dick nodded "Alright then be safe" He said and got up, taking his to go cuppa and leaving the younger boy at the coffee table.

* * *

The walk to Nayra's apartment to longer than he'd thought and he was starting to wish that he'd taken the buss when he final got there.

He frowned deeply when he saw the outside; the door was left a jar yet no lights where on. Dick hurried up the steps and pushed the door opened.

"Nayra!" He called worriedly but his voice died in his throat when he saw the mess that had been made of the apartment. Books lay strewn about the room the piles having been pushed down. Suddenly the apartment was filled with a ringtone, Dick ran to the phone in the corner.

Oliver Queen. Almost as soon as he picked it up the call ended and Dick stared blankly at it for the moment his mind already telling him what had happened.

"Bruce" He said after having called his former mentor. "She's gone"

 **so what did you think? review and tell me what you thought,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star City 17:01**

It was nearing nightfall when the sedation finally wore off.

She groaned opening her eyes from the first time, her head hurt and she was in no mood to deal with it. She brought her hands to her head only to find them bound together.

Her eyes flew open a mixture of shock and fear. At first things where fuzzy and with the rapid movement her head exploded in white light, she moaned in pain.

"Sudden movements will only make it worse" A man promised, as her vision focused she could make out the form of her kidnapper. Only now his hood was off, on the floor next to his feet. He leaned forwards slightly so the space between them was smaller placing the half empty beer bottle on the ground. He had a relatively handsome face she presumed, but it was his eyes that left her stunned.

She knew those eyes, but she hadn't seen them for years- five years to be exact.

"Jason" She whispered eyes wide. He looked mildly surprised.

"You always where the smart one N- I figured it would take a bit ore time for you to catch on. Guess I was wrong"

"You're dead- we buried you" She said still in shock. She'd come home for the funeral spent a month in Gotham while her cousin was no where to be seen. Dick had been there to console her but with the press outside the door at every waking hour and the silence in the house not even shattered by her screams she'd left soon after. She'd hadn't gone back except for summer vacations when she spent most of her time out with Barbra Gordon.

"It's a long story N, not one I want to talk about. But you've been doing pretty well haven't you? Skipping grades, top schools, even the fighting's gone down since you've been in Star" He seemed disappointed at that. "Always such a wild child, Bruce could never keep a leash on you. Looks like something's finally gotten to you though"

Nayra stayed silent listening to him taunt her.

"But enough of that- those tricks where'd you learn them?"

'What tricks"

'Oh don't play dumb Nayra it doesn't suit you. I've seen the footage from the attack on Queen Consolidated. You took down a man on your own. Who taught you?" Her eyes widened slightly at his meaning as she thought back to the attack only two days before. She wondered how he'd seen if since Felicity had whipped the CCTV so there secret wouldn't be discovered. "My men where quite angry that I didn't tell them you could defend yourself" He shrugged "If you want something done right you've got to do it yourself- so come on tell me where'd you learn?"

"I've been taking self defence classes" She lied dryly. Her mind kicking into a self-defence mode, lying and sarcasm had always been second nature and it showed when ever she was backed into a corner.

"I'm not in the mood N," He warned, his eyes narrowing.

"Then that makes two of us. Jason" She replied, her eyes mimicking his look of anger.

"Its Red Hood now" he said coldly and got up leaving the room in a huff.

Nayra watched until she was sure he'd gone before trying to get out of the bonds that held her. She pulled at the rope with her teeth; it was slow and painful work as the rope rubbed roughly against her wrist.

* * *

 **Star City 17:59**

The window of the warehouse shattered as a dark figure glided threw,

"The fu-" One of the men said before his eyes widened in realization as the Batman stood before them.

"Where's the red hood" He growled

"The red who?" a second man asked setting down his hand of cards and grabbing his gun "You've made a mistake coming to Star City Batman you're out of your element we're not scared of you" The man started but the bat only laughed.

"Please a robin hood keeps you criminal in line- you've seen nothing yet" The bat said and the pain started. "Tell me where the Red Hood is!" The Bat growled after he'd taken out the members of the gang.

"I- I don't know man- but Jonny he dose" The last man said blood running down his face from his broken nose as the bat held him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Jonny who?"

"Jonny- I don't know his last name but I know where he'll be. Fifth Street" The man offered up quickly his eyes wide with fear. Batman nodded and dropped the man kicking his head and knocking him out cold.

"Nightwing Robin come in," The bat growled.

"Batman any luck?"

"A lead, a man named Jonny on fifth street you?"

"No one knows anything down here, do you want us to meet you there?"

"No canvas the area around her house anyone who might have seen something anything we've missed- If Jason wants to send a message he'd better know he'd bitten off more than he can handle"

"Batman-"

"Now Nightwing. Batman out"

Jonny Mits leaned against the alley wall smoking a cigar; he had one job to do that night. One job and yet it was one of the scariest nights of his life. Waiting for the batman to show was like holding a piece of meat out in front of a rabid dog, you never know where its going to go for you or the meat.

Jonny was scared out of his mind when the black shadow dropped down landing only a foot away from him.

"Where's the red hood?"

"Whoa, whoa, man don't get violent I've got a message for you" The thug said putting this hand up the cigar in between his fingers as he tried to keep the fear from his face. "The hood said this was a chance for you two to start over. You leave him alone and the girl stays safe"

"Where is he?" Batman growled gripping the collar of Johnny's shirt.

'I don't know man. Really I don't"

"I believe you." The Bat said but it didn't stop his fist from connecting with the man's face.

"You where part of the gang that attacked Queen Consolidated the police will be here shortly to question you about that day." He growled and then was gone grappling up into the night.

"Jonny was a dead end but I have an idea" Batman said over the coms as he game them the directions to a new location. "Keep guard on the roof while I search the inside of the house."

* * *

She'd almost freed her hands when the door opened again. But in hindsight opened wasn't the best description.

Jason was thrown threw the door wood spraying into the room. Nayra shielded her eyes from the wood splinters as the shadow of the Batman filled the now empty doorway.

"You've gone to far hood," The vigilante growled stalking towards him.

"Eh eh eh" Jason warned standing up and pulling a gun from the waistband of his pants. The Bat didn't stop his slow progression towards Jason, even as the gun was pointed at him. Seeing this Jason turned his aim towards the corner where Nayra still sat. "Like I said not so fast Batman." He growled his voice rising showing how desperate he was.

"Jason" Batman warned,

'Don't Jason me- we've gone past that" He moved closer to Nayra. "On your feet Wayne" He hissed grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. He pressed the gun to her head. "You're going to let us leave," He said turning to the Bat.

"We both know you won't pull that trigger"

Jason growled and moved the gun into her right shoulder. "No?" His finger danced on the trigger for a fraction of a second before he pulled it. He regreated it instantly but didn't let it show.

She screamed in pain and would have fallen forwards had he not been holding his arm across her chest. He put the gun back to her head. "Move" She barely was able to move her feet as the pain in her shoulder overwhelmed her, she whimpered slightly as the wound was pulled as she tired to move.

Jason walked threw the hallway half dragging N with him his eyes never leaving Batman as he followed them.

 _How had it gone to shit so quickly?_

Batman kept his distance but followed the two up to the roof. Nayra's eyes where wide he was worried she was going into shock as she moved less and less, tears filled her eyes the stain on her shirt was growing.

Jason kept his eyes on the Bat; he didn't want to think about what he would do to him. He'd shot her, actually shot her. His sister was bleeding in his arms and her cousin looked ready to release the furry of hell upon him.

On the roof he was stopped again, Nightwing and Robin stood ready and waiting. With Batman now behind him Jason pulled Nayra into the middle of the building.

"So look at what we have here- all mighty hero's at a stand still because I've got a gun," The hood taunted

"Jason" Nightwing pleaded "Leave Mrs Wayne alone we'll-" but once he saw the state his sister was in the tone dropped from his voice.

"We'll do nothing for him" Batman growled.

"I think its time we shared our secrets with the class don't you? Bruce you start" Jason snapped turning to the bat.

"Don't" Batman growled.

"To late" Nayra whispered weakly as the thing she'd feared for days came true in front of her eyes. How had she been so stupid? The few words exchanged where enough to shake her from her shock and pain. She saw the scene for what it truly was, she saw who was truly taking part in this.

She could see them now- as they where under the mask.

How could she not have recognized the people she'd been raised with under a simple mask?

"Nayra" Dick started walking towards her. She shook her head and without thinking she reacted. Just as she'd done in the attack a few days previous, just as she'd ben trained to do. With in seconds Jason was on the floor and she running towards the edge.

"Nayra stop!" Bruce yelled but it was too late.

She jumped over the side of the building, tears in her eyes. She landed on the next roof over easily and was greeted by a familiar vigilante in green leather.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking up at the four who watched them from above. She shook her head her hand gripped on her bleeding wound as she slumped into him exhausted from the night's events. He nodded firing an arrow into he ground barely staying to watch as the smoke that would cover their escape fill the air.

As soon as it had dissipated they where gone.

Bruce watched an unwanted conclusion building in his head then he turned to Jason.

"What the hell have you done?"

 **Alright, so the secrets out! N knows Bruce is Batman. What do you guys think of this new** **development? Review and tell me what you think!**

 **-Elle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the review** **Kayla DeLana**

 **Star City 04:59**

Nayra sat in the arrow cave starring blankly at a news report about the Batman. She'd seen it many time before, after all she'd been a apart of it.

When she was eleven, only a few years back she'd gotten in a fight at school and instead of wait around for the teachers to punish her she'd ran.

How she'd managed to stay safe till nightfall she still had no clue. Of course the moment the sun dropped behind the high-rises of the Gotham skyline, her eleven-year-old self a realized she was completely and utterly lost. Things had spiralled down hill from there and in the end it had been the Batman who'd come to her rescue.

How could she have been so blind? How? He had looked her in the eyes asked her questions. Chastised her, and she'd had no idea he was really a man under there. Of course she hadn't been looking for her cousin under the cowl but now she couldn't help but see how naïve she'd been.

Nayra pulled her knees into her chest and rested her head on them. This was happening to fast, why couldn't she have just been normal? She'd just taken up her own Superhero mantel and now her whole world was melting.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"Hey" Oliver said in an attempt to calm her, she sighed the slight fear that had been in her eyes melting away.

"Sorry I'm just-"

"No need to explain birdy," He said rubbing her back, careful not to pull the warping of the bullet wound. It hadn't been serious and in truth a very clean wound but it hurt like a bitch and would scar. Her first real scar Nayra thought glumly "Your whole worlds changed. The only question is what are you going to do about it?"

Nayra looked up at him for a moment silent before she answered. "I don't know yet- I assume he knows about this" She looked around the room "Now"

"Probably, but hey- at least most of its out in the open now right?"

She nodded leaning back in the chair and looking up at him her eyes distant. "My childhood makes so much sense now- he was never around, Dick and Jason and Tim they all seemed to know things I didn't it felt like something was missing. Of course I know that now but" She sighed. "I can't believe I was so stupid"

"You are anything but stupid birdy- you weren't looking for your family in those hero's. You didn't want them to be anything except your family; there was never a reason for them to be. You weren't stupid, just seeing things threw rose coloured glasses" He said leaning on the table.

Nayra smiled at him. "When'd you get so smart Ollie?"

"Oh I've been around N, now come on I think you should go home"

* * *

 **Star city 08:16**

It took a while for Oliver to finally coaxes N out of the hide out. It was mainly her wish for real food and a shower that finally drove her up the stairs and away from the safety of the cave.

She wasn't surprised when she got home to see the lights on inside. Oliver squeezed her hand as she left. "Remember they're your family birdy," He said quietly as she walked away.

Bruce, Dick, and Tim sat on the small living room of her apartment. Tim and Dick looked up as she walked in- Bruce did no.

"Nayra-" Dick started but she cut him off raising a hand.

"I don't want to hear this till I'm showered and feed" She said simply and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her taking a deep breath.

She took a long time in showering and changing her mind working threw what to say, where to start, how much to reveal about those who worked in Star City. When she was finally ready she walked back out into the living room.

She was surprised to see that it was cleaner than it had been in months, the stacks of books some how finding living space in the wall area next to the telly.

"So" She started. "Who's going first?"

It took the good part of an hour for them to actually talk about what had happened that night, they'd skirted around the subject till finally Bruce had ripped into the subject. He explained parts of why Jason had turned against them in such a fashion and she'd out in a few words in his defence, after all she'd seen him before the fight.

"I don't care if he was desperate Nayra! He made a poor decision and will pay for it" Bruce snapped and the room feel quiet.

"Where'd you learn how to flip him?" Tim asked speaking for the first time. Nayra sighed.

"It's a long story"

"We have time," Dick said leaning forwards slightly.

She sighed running a hand threw her wet hair. "As you know I have a habit to find trouble no matter where I am" She started she saw Tim crack a smile and smirked slightly looking down. "I got lucky that the times I got in serious trouble the arrow was there to watch my back. Finally he got tired of having to save me and well as the saying goes. You can give a man a fish and feed him for a day, or you can teach a man to fish and feed him for a life time"

"He taught you to protect yourself," Bruce said leaning back,

Nayra nodded, "Yeah and then it grew"

"You're the vigilante"

"I prefer the name Swift," She snapped defensively. The room was filled with a tense silence. The cousins held the others glare until Dick nudged Tim telling him it was time to go. The boys got up leaving quickly.

The silence hung over them for what seemed like ages before Nayra broke it. "Just say it"

"What the hell are you doing? I didn't want this life for you" He snapped. It was her turn to snap.

"I don't see why you think you have any choice in the matter!"

"Nayra-"

"What gives you the right to question my life choices right now- you've never cared before!"

"I did care- I _do_ care Nayra"

"You have a great way of showing it"

"You weren't here half the time!" He yelled.

"And you where never home when I was! To busy playing hero to think about the people you left behind" She answered at the same tone. Bruce stood up "You know where the door is" She spat venomously and turned her intention to get as far from the situation as she could- like she always did.

His hand on her shoulder stopped her. "All I've ever done is to make sure you have a future- to make sure you have a place to be happy. Every missed moment was spent trying to create something worthy of you. And now you've thrown it away"

She turned "Do you think I care? All I've ever wanted was you to be my family- I don't care about the future I wanted to feel safe. To feel normal, be the kid who had people there to support them. I never had that, so forgive me for taking the first chance I got at it" She said bitterly.

The two where silent, neither knowing how to take back what had been said and both unsure of how to continue.

"Where's Jason now?" She asked after the silence became unbearable.

"He's being kept somewhere safe," Her cousin promised. She frowned,

"Safe for who? You, the city, him? Because I highly doubt the last part"

"He shot you Nayra," Her cousin said angrily. "He went to far"

"What are you going to do to him?" She asked crossing her arms.

Bruce glared at her, in truth he didn't know. He couldn't turn his former ward in without the boy telling the world who the Batman really was- but letting him go wasn't an option either.

"We will be stopping him from continuing his criminal activity" He answered after a second.

"You don't know do you?" She asked raising and eyebrow with a smirk. The look drove him insane, when she'd been younger she'd used it wen he'd tried to punish her from acting out. She was getting exactly what she wanted and he'd been angered by it more than once.

"None of your business Nayra"

She looked at him her eyes telling him she was revelling in his anger. The look faded from her eyes seconds latter.

"I want to go home Bruce really I do" Se stopped "But I wont live with the lies. I can't" She shook her head

"I've only ever lied to protect your Nayra"

"You lied to me" She shook her head.

"Because I had to- Nayra. I won't explain myself because you won't forgive me for that. But believe me when I say, I'm truly sorry for what happened in the past"

Nayra looked at him in her mind reliving every time he'd told her he was sorry. Her school promotions, every time she'd received an award. She'd looked out into the crowd finding Alfred and Dick easily enough- but never him. He'd later apologize for missing it but after years of disappointment his apologize had lost the ring of sincerity they'd once held. But this was different, perhaps because she was seeing him for what- who he truly was for the first time.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"N- of course I do"

"You say that like I should believe you Bruce" her voice broke "And the fucked up part is I want to. I really want to"

"Nayra" Bruce said his voice as even as before. "Come home"

She sighed wrapping her arms about herself. "I am" She muttered, "I am"

Bruce nodded internally relieved. "Do you want help packing?" he began to offer.

"No" She said sharply "I've got it"

Bruce nodded once more and turned leaving her alone in the apartment.

 **One last chapter guys, i will be publishing it next friday so stay tuned!**

 **-Elle**


	8. Chapter 8

**this is the last chapter of this story, sorry i know its short.**

 **Star City 15:30**

Bruce walked into the Makeshift Batcave his eyes on Jason.

Jason clenched his fist a small flicker of fear igniting with in him, he'd seen how far Bruce had gone to protect his cousin in the past and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that anger.

"Todd"

"Bruce." Jason greeted, his voice as cocky as ever.

"I have half a mind to take you to the GCPD when we get back"

"But you wont because you can't. I know to much," The boy said smirking. Bruce glared at him.

"You'll be spending a lot of time in the Batcave"

"I'll be your prisoner" Jason said, he would have crossed his arms but they where cuffed behind him.

"You forfeited your freedom when you came to Star City" Bruce said and got up beginning to back up the suits and equipment they had used.

Finally Bruce was done all the equipment cleared from the warehouse.

"You're just going to leave me!" Jason asked as Bruce turned off the lights and began to leave.

"Relax we'll come for you in the morning" The man said with little empathy in his voice.

Jason waited till he was sure Bruce was not coming back as he started to undue the bindings on his wrist.

It took a while- Bruce hadn't underestimated him but Jason wasn't about to wait around to be locked away from the rest of his life. Jason stood up taking the rope with him and quickly searching for his helmet and mask. He could due without the gun for the moment.

"Sorry to disappoint Bats but I'm not sticking around" Jason said as he left knowing that he was talking to himself.

* * *

 **Star City** 20:30

Nayra stood outside her apartment talking to Oliver, the man had his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure N?" Oliver asked in a hushed voice as Dick and Tim helped Bruce load the things she was taking home into the car.

"Yeah Ollie I am" She said smiling rather sadly, she leaned her head into his hand and he smiled.

"What ever makes you happy Birdy, but remember if things go south you've always got a place here"

"I'll keep that in mind" She said and hugged him. He hugged back perhaps harder than he'd meant to.

"Stay safe- Star city's a kiddy park compared to Gotham" Oliver whispered in her ear. She looked at him.

"I know Ollie but it's my home."

"You're going to be great, now go on they're waiting" He said letting go pushing her away ever so slightly like father pushing a child away for the first day of school.

Oliver watched as she turned from him smiling once more over her shoulder and walking away towards her cousin, He wanted to memorize that moment. How happy she looked getting into the car next to one of her best friends.

He'd trained her for Star City; Gotham was going to be hell for her. In the back of his mind a cynical voice wondered if this were the last time he'd see her.

 **Alright so thats it, done.**

 **The next story may not be up for a while but i'll post a note on this story.**

 **thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorited each made my day.**

 **-Elle**


	9. Authors note please read!

Hey all,

first off thank you to omaribacache316, Kayla DeLana, Akoulla, Applegate 134 for your reviews. And all those who have Favorited and Followed this story.

Second I am currently brainstorming a second part to this story which i'm thinking is going to involve a certain clown faced psychopath. But i want to know wether you readers would rather see the sequel or a story of shorts surrounding her childhood.

Please comment below what you would rather see first and i'll start on which ever you prefer.

 _Elle_


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers,

I just wanted to update all of you real quickly on some plans i have for this series. First off, thank you to all those who have followed, favored and commented on this story it really means a lot. But anyway onto my update, as i continue to expand Nayra's character I have realized the way I portrayed her and set her up, and how i developed relationships in this story poses to many conflicts to how I view her and want her story to go. For this reason I will be retconing her character and working on a new story that I hope will actually get somewhere soon.

I will most likely keep this story on my page however if will not be considered "cannon", if you want me to continue to have this story posted please comment below.

I hope all of you are having a good time in your respective lives and I hope to see you soon.

Elle


End file.
